


Excellent Question

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Excellent Question

Sitting at his computer, he ran his hands over his face. “Shit.” He sighed, yawning. When he looked at the time, he blinked, surprised that his computer read nearly 1 in the morning. Pushing away from his desk, he rolled his shoulders and got up, shuffling to his room. He had a damn meet and greet in the morning, and it wouldn’t do him any good to show up looking hungover. Or yawning his way through autographs.

Pulling off his t-shirt over his head, he tossed it into the hamper and kicked off his slippers before flopping on his bed. He had a deadline to meet- just two weeks away- and was having one of the worst cases of writer’s block in his career. Since he’d first been published- 11 years prior- he’d never had this trouble before.

 _What’s so different now?_ He thought as he drifted off.

* * *

The sound of his alarm buzzing jerked him awake, and he noted he could use about 12 more hours of sleep. Yawning, he turned off his alarm and sat up. 6 am came far too soon. He had to shower, eat, and head out to meet his publisher. Then it was off to some bookstore for a meet and greet with fans.

As he got up and shuffled to his master bathroom, he knew he would have to deal with a bunch of middle aged women flirting with him. Usually it wasn’t too bad, but some days he just didn’t feel like dealing with them.

Being a famous author made dating difficult. Who was flirting for his money? Who was flirting because of his name? So, he simply avoided it. Maybe that’s what was causing his writer’s block? Always being alone. Sure, he had friends, he had his family…but when it came to love, that was a lonely area.

* * *

Danneel was getting ready to meet her favorite author, and was beyond excited. Reading had been her favorite thing to do since she was a little girl, and when she first picked up a Jensen Ackles book, she thought nothing of it. To her, it was another book, another world to dive into. And she couldn’t get enough of his work. The way that he brought the characters to life, how well thought out every word seemed, and how much research she could tell he did…

“Dan!” Her room mate, Brandy, snapped her out of her thoughts, making her blush.

Looking over, she smiled. “Yes?” She answered.

She leaned against Danneel’s door frame, a knowing look on her face. “I was asking if you’ll be home for lunch, or not.” She asked playfully.

“I’m going to get something to eat after the book signing.” She answered, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Why?”

“Oh, Travis was going to bring lunch, and wanted to know how much to bring.” She shrugged, talking about her boyfriend. “Then I come in here and see you daydreaming about Mr. Writer.”

Biting her lip, Danneel shrugged. “I wasn’t daydreaming…” She muttered. “I was trying to think of something to say besides the usual ‘oh, my God, I love your work!’, and sounding like everyone else.” She shrugged. “I don’t want to sound like an airhead.”

Pushing away from the door frame, Brandy walked over to Danneel and gave her a quick hug. “You won’t.” She assured her. “You are one of the smartest people I know, and I’m sure you could recite his book back to him, word for word.” The blush on Danneel’s cheeks deepend. “Now, go enjoy your day off meeting your favorite author.” She pecked her best friend’s cheek lightly. “I’ll tell Travis you said hi.”

“Thanks. Love you!” She grinned, giving her a hug back before heading out, eager to get her hands on Jensen’s new book, and meet the man himself. There was a bounce to her step as she moved, making Brandy chuckle lightly.

* * *

Jensen was sitting on a stool on a small stage, looking out over the crowd. It seemed to be the usual type of group, but there was one woman who kept catching his eye as he answered questions. “Next question.” Finally, the young woman raised her hand shyly, a nervous smile on her face. “Yes, Miss…?” Jensen pointed to her, smiling as her face lit up.

Licking her lips, she stood up. “Danneel.” She told him. “What I really enjoy about your writing is how truthful, how believable it is.” She began. “Especially with how much research you put into everything. It’s obvious you work very hard. I’m just curious as to what makes you go above and beyond other authors in your genre?”

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t pleasantly surprised with her question. It wasn’t what he was used to being asked. It was refreshing. “Wow, that’s an excellent question.” He told her, enjoying how she shyly looked down for a moment. “As a kid, I had a vivid imagination. I’d create worlds with so much detail. As I got older, I lost that. When I started really getting into my writing, I wanted to create that feeling for my readers. I wanted that childhood imagination to come back. To really make everyone feel that what they were experiencing was as real as when we were kids playing knights, cops, robbers, and more.” He started, noticing that he had her complete attention, and that she was taking in every word. “While what I write is for an older audience, it doesn’t mean we can’t experience things as vividly as when we were small, innocent, and full of wonder.” He finished. “That answer your question?”

“Yes, thank you!” She grinned, sitting back down, feeling like she knew him personally, when in reality, she didn’t.

“You’re welcome, Danneel.” He said smoothly, making the butterflies in her stomach go insane.

* * *

Holding the book to her chest, there was only one more person in front of her in the autograph line. Danneel licked her lips nervously as the woman began to move, allowing her to step up. His green eyes lit up at the sight of her, his smile growing. “To Danneel, or is this for a friend?” He asked gently.

“It’s for me.” She chuckled. “I took today off just for this, honestly.” She blushed.

Jensen chuckled, signing her book. “Got any plans after?” He asked, taking a gamble as he handed her book back.

Danneel shook her head. “Just to get some lunch and start this.” She shrugged.

“Can that be on me?” He asked, and he could tell the women in line were hooked on the scene unfolding in front of them.

“I’d love that.” She said with a smile.

His face lit up at her answer. “Have a seat and start reading, Dan.” He motioned to a chair to his right, near the display of books.

## – 2 years later –

“Babe?” Danneel called as she moved through the emptying house, looking for her husband. “Babe?” She sighed, moving to his office just to find him asleep at his desk. When she walked over to tell him to get to their bed to get some rest, she glanced at the computer screen. He had just finished yet another book, and was working on his dedication.

To my beautiful wife, and our unborn daughter. Thank you for giving me back my inspiration, and making my life better than any fiction that could ever be written.


End file.
